Rin (SoW game)
Rin (リン Rin) is a bachelorette in Story of World (video game). Rin is the daughter of Reinhart and Heidi, who works as a maid at the mansion. A little tomboyish, and her father worries that these traits might interfere with her chances of marriage. She often gets frustrated with her older twin brothers trying to push her, but the three are close and have a good relationship. She is outgoing, perky, and kind-hearted. Rin is very friendly towards one of the townspeople, including Bastian, who will be your rival for her affection. Rin lives at Bluebird Mansion in Funville Town Plaza. On normal days, regardless the weather, she will always stay inside her home. Every Sunday, Rin spends her day off around Funville. If the weather is bad on Sunday she will stay inside her room. After the player marries Rin, she will move in with him. Rin will continue to work at the Mansion to visit her family, regardless the day. She even goes to the mansion on rainy days! After Bastian marries Rin, he will move in with her. Rin keeps the same schedule as she did before marriage. If the weather is bad, Rin will not leave her home at all, regardless of whether she is single or married. Black Love Event (Gift) This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of their home, proven that Rin's name tag on dialogue box is colored black or further. Rin will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that she brought by. Once her gift is accepted, Rin will be pleased, and the player takes the Blueberry. However, if the player rejects Rin's gift, she will be upset and your relationship with her will go down. ---- Purple Love Event (Request) *Rin's name tag on dialogue box is colored purple or further *You have seen the Black Love Event Rin will ask the player to deliver an item to Zita. Once done, she will thank the player but no reward is necessary. ---- Blue Love Event (Confession) *Rin's name tag on dialogue box is colored blue or further *You have seen the Purple Love Event An event will occur after those requirements mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Then wait until a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 11:00 to trigger the confession. Rin likes the player very much, and wants to know if he feels the same way. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Rin, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that one can give her, and they will become sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Not showing up to meet Rin or giving her any negative choices will result in losing relationship status. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her, and tell that he forgot something important. It will take a little while to recover lost XP. ---- Yellow Love Event (Date) *Rin's name tag on dialogue box is colored yellow or further *You have seen the Blue Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Rin to go on a date together. Upon waking up in the morning, a phone call will automatically beep. Rin asks that the player is free for date and if her request is accepted, be sure to show up on the mountaintop at 16:00. After the player has seen all 4 of Rin's love events and she accepted the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending own wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed after this scene. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her own randomly chosen nickname, have them think of another randomly chosen nickname, or enter themselves. The chosen new nickname canot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children that born after marrying Rin will act jovial and lively. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have cobalt blue hair with matching eyes and light skin. The boy's clothing will be colored green whilst the girl's clothing will be colored orange. The same thing will do if the player marries other Germanic marriage candidates. Black Rival Event *Bluebird Mansion *15:00 to 18:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny weather *Bastian (Boy Player)/Rin (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married Rin is practising her piano when she realises that somebody watches her! Bastian tells her that her playing piano is very nice. Rin accepts the compliment, but seems disappointed that Bastian doesn't ask more about her. After exchanging names, Bastian asks where Rin regularly is. Rin tells him she can be found inside the mansion, as they both smile and leave. ---- Purple Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Bastian (Boy Player)/Rin (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married Find the rival of own gender and talk to him/her, who wants to take their significant other on a date. If the player accepts, Rin will ask Bastian to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, there is no change and Rin will be okay. The player can answer either option, but the better reply for rival marriage is "Good idea!" ---- Blue Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Bastian (Boy Player)/Rin (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married If the player is a female and upon leaving her house in the morning, Rin will ask about her relationship with Bastian. Because we are friends, she asks for the player's advice. Encouraging Rin will make her relieved, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Bastian himself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a male. You must befriend Bastian to a Blue status (not Rin), and he will come to your house asking about Rin. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you are going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Rin appears in house but want Bastian to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Bastian (Boy Player)/Rin (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married *Maximilian's name tag on his dialogue box is colored Blue or lesser Maximilian and Bastian are listening to Rin's piano lesson. Bastian tries to explain that he has been feeling more weird lately, and wonders if something is wrong with him. Maximilian laughs, and says that he just lovesick! Rin overhears the conversation and says that she thinks that it's the problem! Bastian accepts that there must be no cure for his love sickness, and asks Rin to marry him. Rin happily accepts. One year after the yellow event, Bastian and Rin will have a wedding ceremony. The player will receive a call from either side one day before, asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be told, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to see Bastian and Rin's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. You will attend the rival wedding, and the other guests are the respective families of rival couple (if they have one). After the event is over, players will be transported inside their house. One year after Bastian and Rin got married, Rin will be pregnant. 5 days after the pregnancy event, the two of them will eventually gave birth to a daughter named Barbara. Category:Story of World (video game) characters Category:Story of World (video game) Bachelorettes